


Bad to the Bone

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Boy Dean, Cas is 17, Dean is 19 or maybe 20, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Probably underage for americans, Sexy Times, Some other minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Boy! Dean and Golden Boy! Cas. As clishé as it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but still on the right day.

Dean Winchester. Classical Badboy. Complete with black leather jacket and motorcycle. Word is that in the second he has laid his eye on you, you are his and he's eventually gonna end up in your pants. It's true really, though you can try to resist. That's what Castiel did… he resisted Dean's charm for the amazing amount of five months. Castiel was the perfect son, student and human… hell, he even volunteered at the animal shelter and food on wheels. But eventually Dean won him over. 

Now, a whole month later and he's still not tired of the boy. There's so much to discover about him. His eagerness to sneak out and lie to his parents just to get to suck Dean cock for a few minutes. Dean would've never thought that his little angel had the dirtiest mind he ever encountered… that is after the first five orgasms Dean gave him. 

Dean grins as he waits for Cas in front of the local high school. He loves watching the girls, making them blush and avoid looking at him. Some of them he had fucked before, none of them had held his attention like Cas had. His grin gets wider when he sees the blue eyed boy walking towards him. He looks perfect with the dress shirt hugging his body and the not really tight jeans. Dean can already make out a bulge between his baby's legs.

"Hello, Dean." Cas says and Dean grabs his wrist to pull him closer, smashing their lips together. He hears a few gasps and even a squeal but none of the sounds are as beautiful as Cas' relieved sigh. It doesn't take long for Cas to melt into the kiss, Cas' hands coming to rest on his hips where Dean leans against the seat of his motorcycle. Dean slides the tip of his tongue over the boy's plush bottom lip. Cas lets out a little moan and opens his lips to Dean, to allow his tongue move against his own and rediscover all the little things that will make Cas go putty in his hands. 

"Hey baby." Dean hums as they pull apart. Cas blushes as he notices the group of girls that had been watching them. Dean leans close to his ear. 

"They're just jealous, baby." Dean whispers and licks along the shell of Cas' ear before pulling back. "When do you need to be home?" Dean asks, putting his hands to Cas' waist, his thumbs rubbing circles over Cas' tender flesh. 

"I need to be home in around twenty minutes…" Cas says. "Sorry, my parents got a last minute invite to some charity thing and they want me to come along."

"That sucks… I thought maybe I'd get to fuck you today." Cas sucks in a breath and Dean moves his hands down to Cas' hips. "I haven't been inside you for days." Dean grins as he sees a blush spread over Cas' face and neck again. 

"I'll better drive you home then." Dean says and mounts his motorcycle. "We don't wanna risk your parents asking the wrong questions now, do we?" He teases. Cas shakes his head and climbs on behind Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man's waist. In the first week of dating Dean he'd put up a fight with Dean not wearing a helmet and demanded him to get one but Dean had just laughed at him. 

Dean stopped a block away from Cas' house (mansion if you ask Dean) and kisses him again.

"When's the charity thing gonna be over?" Dean asks. Cas bites his lip.

"I'm not sure but I guess my mom will let me go early when I say I have homework to do. So maybe around eight?" Cas says hesitantly. "I'll call you then."

"Can't wait." Dean says and pecks Cas' lips again. "Now move your hot ass home." Cas smiles at him. 

 

Cas doesn't really listen to anything said at the charity event. All he can think of is Dean and how good it felt to be with him and just forget all the things his parents expected of him. He knew why they pressured him so much, he understood it but god it just wasn't that easy. He knew he was their only son and that they wanted him to have the best future possible but he just couldn't always be the perfect boy… it was a beautiful feeling to finally not be admired for his grades or what a good son he was but just for his body and looks. 

"Castiel!" His mother whisper-yells at him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Where are you today!" 

"I'm sorry, mother." He mumbles. 

"You better pull yourself together." She sighs. Castiel nods, trying to pay attention to the rest of the speeches. 

He's almost relieved when dinner starts because it means that his mother busies herself with making polite conversation and doesn't pay attention to him. 

"You seem distracted." Castiel hears Anna say just before she sits down in the chair next to him where his father, who has already joined the other men in the billiard room or something like that, sat before.

"Just tired." Cas says, taking a zip of his water

"So it has nothing to do with Dean Winchester?" His cousin asks. Cas chokes on the water and coughs.

"What?" He asks. 

"Your boyfriend… or whatever. You know, the guy in the leather jacket you made out with today after school?" Anna continues.

"Oh fuck. You saw that?" He asks. 

"No, but Lisa Braeden is making sure the whole school knows by tomorrow… I guess you pissed her off by taking away her boyfriend." 

"Dean doesn't do relationships." Cas says. 

"That's not my point, Cas. What the hell are you doing?!" Anna asks. 

"I doubt you want to know." Cas quips but Anna just glares at him. "Listen, Anna, it's just fun. It feels good to be with him and also it means that I don't have to walk anywhere." 

"What if your parents find out?" Anna asks. 

"They'd ground me until after college… that's why I'm not telling them." Cas says. "So would you be so kind and not tell them?" 

"I'm sure as hell not telling them but Cas… just be careful okay? Don't get your heart broken when he loses interest in you." Anna warns him. Cas just nods. He knows it's gonna happen eventually. He also knows that it either has to happen really soon or really far in the future because he may not know much about love but he's sure that he's falling for Dean. 

He calls Dean at half past nine when he is finally home and in his room. His parents are discussing some new developments in their company what means that they wouldn't leave their office in the next at least three hours. 

"Cas?" He hears Dean's deep voice. 

"I'm home." Cas says. Dean chuckles on the other end.

"I gathered, what do you wanna do?" He asks.

"My parents are as good as gone for the next three hours." Cas says. "Can you come over?" 

"Sure, baby." Dean answers. "I'll be there in fifteen." Cas doesn't get the chance to answer anything before Dean hangs up. Castiel smiles stupidly to himself for the next few moments and then rolls to the edge of his bed, pulling out the little box he always keeps hidden down there. IT was all presents Dean had gotten him but right now he was only interested in the dildo in there. He was sure Dean would be eager when he'd arrive… he always was, so Cas didn't want to make him wait too long. He prepped himself slowly and then eased the toy in. It felt good, it was a bit smaller than Dean but enough stretch to let Dean slide in without problems. 

Cas is panting, his whole body flushed when he hears the first click of a pebble against his window. He sighs in relief and gets up to throw down the ladder. He's in Dean's arm only moments later, already feeling a light hardness in his jeans. 

"You're eager, huh?" Dean chuckles as Cas starts rubbing against the bulge.

"I've been waiting for you…" Cas mumbles as he grabs Dean's hand and guides it to his ass, making him feel the hard plastic of the dildo, trough his sweatpants . Dean growls as he feels it and before Cas can process what's going on, Dean has him pinned down on the bed, hovering over him. 

"You impatient little cockslut." Dean growls into his ear, grinding his hips down, their erections meeting. "You want my cock?" Cas keens, pressing up against Dean. 

"Say it." Dean growls, licking along the shell of Cas' ear. 

"I want your cock." Cas says and Dean bites his earlobe. 

"Good boy." Dean whispers and makes his way down Cas' body, his hands on his hips, lips and teeth touching skin, longer on Cas' collarbone, sucking a bruise into the soft flesh, marking Cas' perfect skin. He lingered over Cas' dick, lapping at the tender skin around it and sucking bruises into his thighs until Cas was shaking with need, moaning at every touch, his legs shaking. 

"Dean, please!" He whined as Dean sucked a bruise right next to the base of his shaft, stubble rubbing along Cas' dick.   
"What do you want me to do?" Dean asks as he pulls back. Cas bites his lip. "Tell me what to do, little cockslut." 

"Fuck me, Dean, please, I want to feel your dick moving inside me." Cas begged and Dean chuckled, his fingers gripping the base of the dildo, slowly moving it in and out. 

"Dean!" Cas moaned. "Fucking put your dick inside me." Dean's dick twitched at Cas' swearing. 

"Fuck the things you do to me…" Dean mumbles and pulls out the dildo with a dirty wet sound. Dean groans as he sees Cas' gaping hole and the shiny dildo. 

"God, you are so hot like this." Dean mumbles, rubbing his hands over Cas' thighs, spreading them further. 

"Dean!" He urges as Dean thrusts his fingers inside Cas' hole. Two of them meeting no resistance at all. 

"Fuck, Cas." He groaned. "You're so loose." 

"Hurry up already!" Cas moaned. Dean laughed darkly.

"Yessir." He leered, planting his knees firmly on either side of Cas' hips and pulling him close. 

His cock met barely any resistance as he pushed in. Cas moaned and pushed closer to Dean, arching his back. 

"Dean!" Cas cried as Dean rolled his hips, cock brushing against Cas' prostate. Dean let his eyes slide over Cas' body. He was so thin, ribs and hipbones standing out, his hips slightly elevated, his legs wrapped tightly around Dean, his hands clenched into the sheets.

"Move!" Cas demanded and Dean obliged, pumping in and out of the boy's body. Cas' eyes screwed shut as his mouth fell open. 

"Cas!" Dean gasped as he clenched down on his dick. 

"CASTIEL!" That gasp did definitely not come from Dean. Cas' eyes flew open and he saw his mother stand in the doorway. His eyes flickered from his mother to Dean to the dildo still on the bed. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mrs. Novak shrieked. Cas blushed. 

"I'm- Dean-" He stammered, scrambling off Dean to get back to his sweatpants. Dean tucked himself into his pants, lying back on the mattress. 

"We were-" Cas started before he realized he did not want to finish that sentence.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Novak yelled at Dean. He looked at Cas who looked like a lost puppy. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips and walked out of Cas' house through the front door for the first time. 

\---

The next day he was again waiting at the front door of Cas' high school. the boy made eye contact with him and walked straight past him. Dean sighed and climbed on his motorcycle to chase after him. 

"Cas." He said pulling up in front of him, blocking his way. "Do I have to seduce you again?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. We're over. I mean not that we ever were a we. It's over go find someone else." Cas said, trying to sidestep him. Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him in close.

"I don't want to find somebody else, baby." Dean said. "You're mine. And I'm yours." Dean said. "I can't get enough of you." 

"That doesn't matter-" Cas started.

"Yes it does. I want you. And I know you want me too. We've been sneaking around for some time. We can still sneak around." Dean grinned. "And we definitely are a we." 

"Really?" Cas asked, looking directly into Dean's eyes again. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, like I said you've got me." Dean said. "I'm yours." Cas smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

"And I'm yours." He said against his lips. "But still I need to be home in a few minutes... my parents are gonna be far too protective for a while." Dean chuckled.

"I can work with that, baby." He said, licking the shell of his ear. "Also, don't you ever say that we aint a we again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
